


A Diffrent Kind of Horniness

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [6]
Category: Melissa & Joey (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe, Bottom Ryder, Coming Untouched, Coming While Flaccid, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Double Ended Dildo, Dubious Consent, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Magic, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexuality Bending, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dirty Cupid Series. Joey and Ryder are having a hard time satisfying the horniness in their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diffrent Kind of Horniness

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

   
It was unbelievable just how horny Joe was . And it wasnt that kind of horny where 'my-cocks-so-excruciatingly-hard-to-get-buried-into-a-pussy-this-instant' horny, he use to know that horny well, but now it was a 'fill-every-inch-of-my-ass-and-pound-it-hard-with-everything-you-have' kind of horny. Really ever since this had started a week or so back with him and Ryder he had been horny in the rear, each day more intense and harder to satisfy. Each day he was loosing more and more of himself to whatever was going on.

He let out a moan as he shoved his hips backwards, his hands and knees remaining planted on the carpeted floor in his room. The double-ended dildo traveled even deeper within his anal cavity and it feels so unbelievably, amazingly good. His ass cheeks slap against Ryder's who was using the other end of the dildo for his ass, all the changes that Joe had been going through in the past few weeks, Ryder was going through also.

Joe brought his hips forward again, letting the well lubed dildo slide a little bit out before thrusting himself backwards again, the head of the plastic toy this time hitting that magic spot in his rear which sent pleasure through his body and made his flaccid cock twitch. All this felt strange and yet so natural, though still being so horny and being unable to produce a boner at all, that was just wrong. But then the ideal of using his cock to actually fuck something just seemed wrong, odd and completely unndesireable by any stretch of the imagination to him now. Just a week and a half ago the ideal of fucking a pussy was the dream come true and having something shoved up his ass was a complete nightmare, and now the two had flopped. 

As Joe pulled his hips forward again he wished that it was Ryder's cock that was spearing his ass. But Ryder was in the same boat as he was, and he knew that Ryder was probably wishing that Joe's cock was what was buried up his 18 year old ass. The dildos had worked their job up to this point, but Joe knew it wouldnt be but another day at most if this kept up and they would have to go hunting for real cocks to breed them. He could already see both of them at a gay club downtown, begging real men to pound them with their cocks, for Joe and Ryder wernt real men any more, were they. 

Joe got even hotter while continuing the motions of his hips as he thought about the when this had all started. Everything had been normal, or at least as normal as either of their lives ever were. And then it had just happened, he'd went to Ryder's room and found himself lusting over the boxer clad boy. It was like a spell had come over him, he went from being a hundred percent heterosexual to on his knees begging the newly turned adult to fuck him. Next thing he knew Ryder's suprisingly well endowed cock was up Joe's ass, filling the hole like nothing ever had before, stretching the walls, and squirting it's seed into Joe. Then they had reversed and Joe fucked the young man as hard as he had just been fucked hard. That was the last time their cock's had worked, ever since then it had been constant dildos.

The dildo within hit that special spot in Joey's inner ass again and Joe felt pressure build within his balls. His body reacted on its own by increasing its speed, and his ass was getting wetter. If it wasnt bad enough that his cock didnt work anymore, his ass actually got wet now, lubricated itself like a damned pussy. But it was actually a good thing, it made it that much easier to fuck his ass, and anymore having his ass fucked was all that really seemed to mater.

With a final thrust Joe went into orgasm. His seed spilled from his cock, but not in the way it had before all this. The feeling of release was still there, but instead of shooting long ropes of semen from his cock, instead it just drained out of his flaccid member like water out of a faucet. It wasnt enough though, he was still horny, if it was even possible he was even more horny than before, and he knew they would be going at this all night with probably no stops.

On the bed looking down on the two sweating males was Ez and his oldest son Yu, both invisible to the two humans. 

"You do such fine work father" the son said. 

"Thanks. You must be excited. In a few years you'll be able to start your career and find victims such as these" And it was true, Yu was very excited to be able to do such great work as he was witnessing here.


End file.
